Automated planning and scheduling relates to an area of artificial intelligence planning concerning strategies or sequences of actions. Domain models may be conceptual models used to incorporate both behaviors and data. Additionally, domain models may be used to solve problems related to the data. Domain models of planning problems may be created offline when the environment is known.